


One Bullet in a Medical Book

by KazaMiyu



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alteracion del canon, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Mención a drogas, Romance, Violencia explicíta, muertes de personaje, pelusa eventual, tiempo moderno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazaMiyu/pseuds/KazaMiyu
Summary: Lan XiChen, Incluso sabiendo que su familia no lo permite, es un Novelista de Detectives y Misterios quién publica sus trabajos bajo el seudónimo de "Huan" del cual solo su hermano menor está enterado.Una mañana su mejor amigo, el jefe de la policía local, le comenta de una serie de asesinatos sin resolver que le inspiran a escribir su nuevo trabajo para su próxima entrega.Pero...¿Qué ocurriría si en una circunstancia  inesperada se encuentra con su propio protagonista?
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/ Lan Xichen, Jiang Cheng/ Nie MingJue, Wei Ying/Lan Wangji, jin Zixuan/ Jiang YanLi
Kudos: 19





	One Bullet in a Medical Book

_**"No dejes que te cautiven esos ojos envueltos en Plata"** _

_**Atrapado: Parte 1** _

_**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_Haber nacido en Gusu no significaba nada especial, los Lan eran estrictos y apegados a las reglas como ninguna otra familia, pero aun así era feliz._

_Sin embargo, Quién diría que incluso aquella hermosa pieza de jade llamada XiChen tuviese su límite._

_¿Era por que no encajaba con su elegante imagen? ¿O es por que las novelas extranjeras podrían llenar de pensamientos anti-reglas su correcta mente?_

_XiChen no lo entendía del todo pero, supuso que si su padre lo decía tenía que ser cierto._

_"Los libros de Ficción solo te ayudan a escapar de la realidad, pero no te sirven para enfrentarla"_

_Ah, como deseaba el entonces, escapar una vez mas..._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Hermano, ¿Estas listo? - Escuchó preguntar tras la puerta de su habitación.

-Wanji, En un momento bajo- Respondió. XiChen suspiró frente a su espejo dando una ultima mirada a su apariencia antes de salir de allí.

Observó su reflejo, el reflejo de un hombre joven y apuesto, de 28 años a punto de asistir a la apertura de un nuevo hospital de su familia. Observó su traje de un pulcro Blanco y su cabello largo y negro amarrado en una coleta baja. Ese era sin duda el aspecto del futuro médico ejemplar que sería.

No el de un escritor de novelas policíacas realmente.

Suspiró una última vez y tomando su saco se dirigió al encuentro con su hermano menor y su tío.

-Estamos todos ya, entonces podemos ir a la reunión- Habló Lan Qiren, su tío y tutor desde la muerte de sus padres. Era un hombre ya mayor y el actual director los los hospitales de su familia, responsable y muy correcto desde que XiChen tiene memoria.

Por otra parte vio a su hermano menor. Un universitario en practica de la escuela de medicina a punto de titularse. Observó su traje Gris, recién retirado de la tintorería supuso, y estaba tan serio como siempre aunque podía ver como realmente no tenía ganas de salir con la familia. Definitivamente Wanji debería estar en algún Pub disfrutando con sus compañeros de facultad a sus 24 años, y no en una reunión de Magnates y empresarios.

Pero en fin, no podrían hacer nada por el momento y solo tenían que apegarse a las reglas para continuar con su vida día a día.

El auto que se encontraba afuera frente al portón, no era -definitivamente no lo era- de la familia. Era Mas como uno de esos coches que arriendan los jóvenes por un poco de dinero por una noche para pasarla bien y luego dejarlos en algún lado. Tenía la patente algo gastada y el notó los rayones en en el capó y las puertas dejando una mezcla de colores entre rojo y líneas plateadas.

-¿Y esto?- se atrevió a preguntar el hermano mayor con genuina curiosidad. Se esperaba uno de los Lujosos autos de su familia como siempre, por lo que de verdad no esperaba que su tío -Quién cuidaba su imagen mas que un político- usase un vehículo de segunda mano.

-Es por seguridad- Explicó el mayor rodeando el auto hasta el asiento del copiloto.- Las noticias sobre asaltos a familias de renombre van en aumento y esto es solo por no llamar la atención.

-Entiendo.- XiChen sonrió levemente y abrió la puerta tomando el puesto del conductor.

Encendió el motor y partió hacia esa Aburrida Fiesta.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los callejones de Jummeng Jiang eran silenciosos, tranquilos y con oscuros secretos.

Eso había escuchado toda su Infancia, desde que era niña hasta la actualidad, pero nunca había ocurrido nada realmente así que supuso que solo eran historias para asustar a los niños. 

Li Suyin solo continuó avanzando, notó en su reloj que ya había pasado la media noche y su hermano aun no había aparecido. Ajustó su abrigo un poco, sintiendo el calor de la prenda en esa fría noche, entonces vio una silueta familiar a lo lejos. Caminó con animo y alzó la voz.

-¡Fei Gege!- 

Sin embargo la silueta no respondió, tampoco se giró, no hizo absolutamente nada.

- _"Tal vez no me escuchó"-_ Pensó Suyin. Se acercó aun mas, y entonces noto otra figura junto a la de su hermano. 

-¡A yin!- 

Suyin se giró ante la voz y su rostro palideció... Su hermano se veía agitado, como si hubiese recorrido calles a toda velocidad para alcanzarla. entonces, ¿Quién era la otra figura idéntica a el? 

-¿Ge...ge?-

-¡Vuelve Suyin! aléjate de esos hombr...- 

-No, no, Li Fei...- Suyin sintió una mano fría contra su cuello. El rostro de su hermano ahora a unos pocos metros se miraba en pánico.- El jefe nos dijo que tu linda hermanita era un buen pago, así que viene con nosotros. O bien podrías solo darnos esos millones - 

-¿Fei Gege? ¿Qué está pasando?- La chica tembló cuando el pulgar del desconocido a sus espaldas le acaricio el cuello. Con otra mano sus brazos fueron inmovilizados con lo que parecían ser unas esposas. No pudo verlas así que solo lo supuso.- ¿Gege?- 

-Les pedí mas tiempo, ¡solo tiene 16!- Grito Fei acercándose más.

-Eh eh, atrás chico lindo- hablo otra voz. Suyin no pudo ver de quien era, pero al igual que su captor, era un hombre joven- Te dieron 3 meses y antes de ayer se cumplió el plazo. No mas tiempo amigo- 

-decide, el dinero ahora, o tu linda hermana se vuelve el nuevo juguete del jefe- Li Fei retrocedió unos pasos mirando a la cara a la chica mas joven. 

-L...lo siento mucho A-yin...- 

Suyin pensó en los momentos con su hermano mayor. Ambos de cabellos negros y ojos avellana, como dos gotas de agua pese a ser 4 años mayor que ella. Inseparables y muy cariñosos. El la habia criado desde la muerte de sus padres. 

Suyin no pudo evitar ver con dolor la figura de su amado hermano darle la espalda y correr despavorido.

-Canalla- susurró el hombre que la tenía sujetada.- Wei Ying-

-Okey~ - canturreó el segundo desconocido. Suyin lo Miró de reojo a su lado y trato de ver quien era. Pero luego el sonido de una bala le devolvió la vista al frente. 

Esa noche en las frías calles de Jummeng Jiang, vio el cuerpo de su única familia caer al suelo, rodeado de sangre. No soportó aquello, y sus piernas flaquearon haciéndola caer de rodillas. Estaba llorando, pero ¿era por que acababa de ver morir a su hermano? ¿Ó por que la habían entregado como pago para algo que aun no comprendía?

-Ahh, pobre niña.- Susurró A quien habían llamado Wei Ying. El chico se arrodillo frente a ella, y sonrió alegremente.- Bienvenida a la familia- 

Y todos oscureció alrededor de un par de ojos Plateados y una risa burlesca.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! primer capitulo publicado al fin!!  
> espero que disfrutes de la versión sin censura de la historia "One Bullet in a Book" de wattpad!


End file.
